As the number of articles of clothing expands, the available colors and patterns of clothing articles are increasing and therefore it becomes ever more difficult to match one article of clothing for wear with a second article of clothing for wearing with the first article of clothing. Typically, the consumer who is looking to purchase one article of clothing makes the selection and purchase with an entire outfit in mind; however, most times the purchase of the article of clothing is made at a point of purchase without having the other items of clothing in front of the consumer to assist the consumer. For example, when purchasing a tie, it is common place and a traditional fashion rule that the color of the tie should be coordinated with the color of the underlying shirt so that the entire outfit is color coordinated. In other words, a tie with a predominant first color should be worn with a shirt that has a color that is coordinated with the first color and/or a pattern of a tie should be coordinated with a pattern of a shirt.
Because it is often a time consuming and frustrating task to select an article of clothing at a point of purchase while at the same time tying to select this article for wear in combination with other articles of clothing that are not present before the consumer, many potential customers simply choose not to shop or they let someone else shop for them. This results in a reduction in the potential customer base for the article of clothing since a number of customers have forsaken shopping to avoid the task of purchasing an article of clothing that is color coordinated with other articles of clothing not before the customer. Other individuals are simply not fashionably enough aware such things as color coordinating outfits and matching colors and patterns and therefore, these individuals often times mix and match clothing articles that are ideally not met for one another or they otherwise clash in some way.
What has heretofore not been available is a retail display accessory for an article of clothing which assists a consumer in selecting an article of clothing that is color coordinated or otherwise coordinated with other articles of clothing, thereby expanding the customer base that is comfortable making a selection and purchasing the article of clothing.